


Mutually Assured Eruption

by s0meperson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0meperson/pseuds/s0meperson
Summary: Lucario sneaks out at night to go take care of some burning urges, and Cinderace wants to help stoke the flames.
Relationships: Aceburn | Cinderace/Lucario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Mutually Assured Eruption

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, let's pretend there's the small theory in play that just like how Ponyta's flame doesn't burn those it trusts, Lucario's spike won't hurt anyone it trusts either.

The night sky hung high overhead of the tree-lined encampment. The moon’s glow highlighted the grassy area, illuminating a large gray tent in the middle. Ash and Goh slept soundly inside, snoring alongside a few of their pokemon. Among the small grouping, Lucario cracked one eye open. He gradually raised his upper half until sitting upright. After looking over all the sleeping bodies, he sighed. “Finally,” he muttered to himself before carefully standing up. He worked out a path to the front of the tent mentally before taking calculated steps forwards; paws weaving between limbs on the floor.

During one step, however, a twig hidden beneath the tent’s fabric cracked under his weight. He froze on the spot, turning around as he heard a groggy Pikachu mumble, “Huh?” and struggle to keep his head up.

Lucario quickly crossed his arms in front of himself, making an X, while silently shaking his head. 

Pikachu stared at him for a few moments before curling back up to continue sleeping. 

Carefully, Lucario managed the last few steps before slowly opening and closing the tent’s entrance behind him. His sigh of relief mixed with the breeze that blew over him as he marched away from the tent, going deep into the forest. A quiet cacophony of sounds filled the air, dampening the empty feeling surrounding him. He looked around, scanning each tree until a large one came into view. He took a seat behind the girth of the tree’s trunk, looking down at the rising erection between his legs. He gently took hold of it with his right paw, slowly sliding up and down. He closed his eyes and a low moan escaped through his lips as he started to settle into a rhythm with his motions.

“Lucario?”

Quick as a flash, his eyes shot open and he used his thighs to block the sight of his shame as a groggy Cinderace casually strolled into view. “Y-yes? Can I help you?” he asked, putting on a smile.

“Oh, uh… I heard you leaving, so I wanted to see what was up.” Cinderace rubbed the back of his head. “You good?”

“Yes! Quite good! You can go back to the tent now! I’ll be back soon enough!”

“Okay… sure,” he yawned while turning away.

After a moment, Lucario’s head hit the trunk of the tree as he let out another breathy sigh.

He reached down to tend to himself, his urges beginning to grow stronger.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something,” Cinderace stated, coming back into view. 

Lucario pulled his legs back up, now struggling to hide his fangs. “...Yes? What is it?”

“Are you okay?” Cinderace began while tilting his head. “You just seem… stressed.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Lucario seethed as his right eye slightly twitched. “Now if that’s all you need to ask, I _assure_ you, we can talk more later. But right now, I would like to be _alone_. Okay?”

“Well… that’s not all. I, uh…” Cinderace rubbed his paws while looking away.

“Cinderace… we’ve been out on the road for some time now. As such, it’s been some time since I properly relaxed. Anything you want to talk about, we can talk about _later_. Understand?”

For a moment, the hare raised an eyebrow as his eyes wandered over Lucario. His gaze shifted away as his eyes narrowed, then they grew wide as his face grew red. “O-oh! I, uh… I’m sorry! Let me just…” He turned as if starting back to camp, but stopped before pivoting back and rubbing his paws together. “Hey…”

“What?!”

Cinderace tensed as he leaned away while Lucario closed his eyes and drew in a very deep breath,

“I’m trying to be patient with you, but now that patience is at its end. So _please_ tell me what you need to tell me, then leave. Okay?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Cinderace meekly asked, “Can I… help you with that?”

Lucario stared back in silence as his eyes slowly narrowed. “L-listen… I don’t think you realize what you’re asking. You should just—”

“I _do_ know.”

Both pokemon stared at each other, the forest’s ambience seeming to grow louder by the second.

“I, uh… I get what you’re trying to do. And I’ve helped the others before sometimes.”

Lucario’s mouth hung open. “You’ve… _helped_ them?”

“Yeah. Sometimes we all need to let off some steam, y’know?”

Forcing his eyes away from Cinderace’s hips, he looked further into the forest while asking, “ _Why_ are you even doing this?”

This time, Cinderace sighed and folded his arms. “Well… I still feel bad about what happened to us on the rooftops. And I… kinda wanna make it up to you. It’d feel better than just doing it by yourself, right?”

Lucario opened his mouth to retort, but instead continued to look away as he could feel his cheeks start to heat up.

Cinderace’s ears slightly drooped. “You know… forget I asked. I think I just made things really awkward.” He turned around and began walking away as he said, “Sorry, I’ll just go.”

In that final moment, Lucario looked over at him, his eyes honing in on those swaying hips of his. As his erection pulsed and heat rushed to his head, he gritted his teeth before barking out, “Wait!” He averted his flushed gaze as Cinderace turned around to face him. “I… you… Okay.”

“R-really?” he replied with a small smile. “You sure?”

“I’m not repeating myself!”

Quickly, Cinderace hurried over and carefully sat down next to Lucario.

The jackal couldn’t look at him, feeling his heart start to race and his head grow hotter.

“So… can I see it?”

Closing his eyes and slowly letting out the breath in his chest, Lucario moved his legs away to allow his cock to be on full display. He briefly glanced over to see Cinderace’s face grow redder. 

“You, uh… you’ve got a nice dick, y’know that?” he huffed.

Scrunching his lips and turning even more away, Lucario chided. “Y-you’re not here to _compliment_ it, just… get to it!”

Cinderace licked both of his paws after a small nod, gently placing them on Lucario’s member and sliding them up and down.

The initial contact made him shudder, and his eyes slowly closed while his head rolled back against the tree trunk. Quaking breaths traveled up his throat as he felt Cinderace’s paws slide over the tip, causing him to tense up and grit his teeth.

“Does that feel good?”

Lucario snarled as he hissed, “Y-yes, just stop talking!”

Cinderace paused for a moment before continuing.

Lucario flooded his mind with the memories of other pokemon he’d seen on their travels, imagining the things he’d do to them, were they willing and here now. He began huffing with each stroke, thinking of sliding his cock inside of those who would call longingly for him. The motions then stopped abruptly, making him open his eyes. He came to his senses as he saw Cinderace kneeling before him. As the hare began dragging his tongue up the shaft while jacking himself off, Lucario hissed, “H-hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” as he tried ignoring the jolt that shot through his senses.

“...Huh?” Cinderace began, staring blankly at him. “I’m… getting you off?”

“Look, just your paws, okay? No mouth, nothing else!”

After Cinderace looked back and forth between Lucario’s pulsing member and his face, he quietly replied, “Okay, sorry…”

When Cinderace continued rubbing, Lucario resumed fantasizing about other pokemon once more. Visions of his cock plunging into different entrances got his heart going. His head even rolled to the side as his breathing began to shake again.

“You know…”

Lucario’s eyes snapped open as he glared down at the hare.

“I was thinking that we could—”

“ _I_ think I’d like it more if you kept _quiet_!”

Cinderace was taken aback as his brow furrowed. “You know, you don’t have to be an ass about this...”

Now Lucario was in shock, snapping back, “Excuse me?!”

“You heard me! You don’t have to fantasize about me, but you could at _least_ not treat me like I’m a pest!”

“I’m trying to think of _other_ pokemon, actually. So you constantly talking makes it more difficult! Would’ve been easier to just do it, myself.”

“News flash, jackass! You didn’t _have_ to accept my offer! You could’ve just let me go on back to sleep! But _no_ , you want me here without me talking or _breathing_ , apparently. If you don’t want to acknowledge me, why even say yes?”

“I… I don’t know!”

Lucario and Cinderace continued to glare at each other until the jackal sighed and rubbed his temple. Leaning back, he admitted, “I’m sorry,” before turning his gaze away. “I’m just… not used to doing this with others…”

“Gee, I couldn’t tell,” the hare replied, crossing his arms.

“I… apologize for what I said. It’s not fair to you.”

“Do you even _want_ to do this, still?”

The thought bounced around Lucario’s mind for a moment until he looked back and somewhat hesitantly replied, “I do.”

Cinderace stared at him for a moment before sitting down next to him. “I know it’s different when someone else is thrown into the mix, but I’m not trying to make things weird. I just want you to have a good time, and I can’t do that unless you tell me what does and doesn’t feel good. Okay?”

“...Okay. I’ll be more vocal.”

“Good to hear.” He leaned in as he muttered, “I’m gonna keep going, okay?” 

With a nod of approval, Lucario added, “You can talk more, as well.”

Cinderace couldn’t help but smile as he licked over his paws and began stroking Lucario’s cock again. The long, drawn-out breaths motivated him. “How’s that?” he cooed into his ear.

“It… it’s good,” he huffed. 

“You’ve been holding back a lot, huh?”

“Y-yes…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good…”

The jackal looked at Cinderace before his eyes trailed down towards his unattended member. “Wait. Do you, uh...”

“Yeah?”

“Do you… want me to rub yours too?”

The hare’s eyes shot open as he slowed down. He blinked a few times before asking, “You mean it?”

Slowly, Lucario nodded.

“W-well, uh…” Cinderace started to smile. “If you really want to, I won’t say no…” He adjusted himself, sitting close and letting his cock spring upright.

Lucario slowly reached for it, his face began to turn red.

“Hold on.”

He halted, looking back at the hare.

“You should lick your paws first. It’ll make them feel better.”

Lucario briefly hesitated before giving his paws a few licks. Afterwards, he cautiously placed them on Cinderace’s cock and began rubbing it. This time, the hare shuddered while biting his lower lip. This then drove him to begin rubbing Lucario with longer, more powerful strokes.

Both pokemon sat there, huffing and panting and moaning as they rubbed each other over. They gradually inched closer together, nearly feeling each other’s breaths on their cheeks. That was when Cinderace abruptly stopped.

“You know… I have an idea that’ll feel _real_ good.”

Lucario raised an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?”

“Do you know what ‘frotting’ is?” One shake of the jackal’s head later, Cinderace positioned himself so he was face to face with Lucario. He sat down, making both of their cocks level with each other, then spotted the nervous face across from him. “I promise, it’s going to be fine, okay?”

“Y-yes… I believe you.”

With a smile on his face, Cinderace moved his lower half close to Lucario, their cocks now pressing together. “It goes a little like this…” He started grinding his hips up and down, causing the both of them to gasp as their tips rubbed over each other. The hare placed his arm on the tree trunk, then pressed his head against that as he looked down. “K-keep them close,” he huffed before closing his eyes and angling his head away.

Lucario struggled to keep his eyes open, but held both shafts together as Cinderace slid up and down. He grew entranced by how their cocks seemed to glisten in the few beams of moonlight that shot through. He looked up to see the hare panting and moaning, then back down to his hips. Soon he began slowly grinding his pelvis as well, trying to move just out of sync from the hare’s thrusts. Eventually, he gritted his teeth and held Cinderace’s thighs close to himself. 

Cinderace’s eyes shot open as more intense waves of pleasure passed over him. His panting gradually turned into whining as Lucario embraced him, feeling elated as the jackal’s digits pressed against his skin. Lucario started to take control, setting the pace of the thrusts and breathing heavily through his nostrils. He gently took hold of the jackal’s head as he started becoming dizzy.

Suddenly, Lucario stopped, pulling himself back. As both pokemon looked into each other’s eyes, he asked, “Can you lie on your back for me?”

After a moment’s contemplation, Cinderace nodded and moved backwards before finding a soft grassy patch nearby and lying down on it. He could feel his heart beat faster as Lucario climbed on top of him. His throat became dry as a tingle hit his lips.

“Sorry, I just… I think it’d feel even better this way.”

“N-no, don’t apologize, just… uh…” Cinderace looked away, slowly rubbing his paws.

“What is it?”

He looked up, becoming entranced by the way those rose-colored eyes glowed in the moonlight. “I know it’s… not exactly a _causal_ thing to do, but… can we… kiss for this last part?”

Lucario slightly leaned back, now feeling his heart start to beat faster.

“It just… it can be fun, that’s all. We don’t have to, I just—”

“Sure.”

Cinderace’s heart began pounding like a drum. “R-really?”

“It… _could_ be more fun. And I trust you.”

Another smile crossed the hare’s lips. “O-okay.”

Lucario stared down at Cinderace, fully taking in that look of anticipation on his face. He cautiously leaned in closer, trembling with anticipation before pressing their lips together. The contact made him quiver before pulling back. Then he kissed him again, and again, both of them now panting and humming. All the while, he began slowly rubbing his cock against Cinderace’s, and they wrapped their arms around each other. They continued kissing until their moans couldn’t be contained any longer, the building pleasure of their members rising faster and faster. “Y-you feel… amazing!” he commented between breaths.

“Y-yeah, you do too!” Cinderace huffed, now wrapping his legs around Lucario. He pressed him down even harder, making every push and pull bring out more unrestrained gasps and moans between the two of them. “F-faster! Please!”

Heeding the request, Lucario firmly planted his feet on the floor and began drilling himself as both pokemon continued grinding. He panted heavily as Cinderace’s noises only drove up his feral instincts. He took in his smell, letting the aromas drive him.

“L-Lucario… I’m g-gonna cum!”

“M-me too!”

“Don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop!”

Cinderace started to grind his hips as well, and his moaning became louder. “O-oh s-s-shit!” His body tensed up and his heartbeats rang in his ears. His eyes clamped shut and he cried out as he could feel himself dump his seed, slathering it all over his stomach.

Lucario clenched his teeth immediately after as he began cumming alongside him, seeming to push Cinderace further along the grass with each thrust.

The pokemon held each other tight as they rode through their orgasms, emptying as much as they could. What felt like minutes gradually passed until they finally came to a stop, lazily lying still as they caught their breath.

Cinderace giggled as he huffed, “Sheesh, you really needed that—“ He was quieted down as Lucario leaned in for another kiss. The hare briefly felt frozen before melting into the kiss, gently embracing Lucario while continuing to press against him. He got lost, tasting his tongue and the salt of his sweat. 

This continued until Lucario’s eyes shot open and he sat upright. His face became a clearly visible shade of red and he trembled while uttering, “S-sorry, I… It was the heat of the moment… I didn’t mean—“

“Whoa whoa, hey, it’s fine,” Cinderace insisted, also sitting up. “I didn’t think it was bad.”

“You’re… sure?”

“Yeah. It… was pretty nice.” 

Lucario smiled before slowly rolling off of him, closing his eyes and lying on his back while trying to control his breathing.

Cinderace looked over at him, unable to help the smile on his face. “Hope you had fun. You got me soaked, here!” he replied with a giggle.

Lucario looked over, seeing the amount of cum stuck to Cinderace’s fur. He was about to apologize for the mess, but suddenly stopped. His eyes going wide, mouth agape, as he looked down to his own chest, where mounds of cum lathered his own, too. 

“You, uh… you okay?”

“I can’t go back like this!” Lucario exclaimed, motioning to his chest. “Ash will wake up and ask what all this is!”

Cinderace stared blankly at him. “Did you not expect this?”

“I wasn’t… I didn’t think about that, okay?”

“Well, okay, no big deal. We can just find a small pond or a stream or something and wash all this out.”

“Are either of those even nearby?”

“Yeah, definitely… probably… hopefully…”

After a moment of Lucario giving Cinderace a doubt-riddled expression, both pokemon wandered about before luckily finding a pond to soak themselves in. They methodically washed themselves, aiming to remove as much cum as possible. Then they proceeded to shake their fur dry before heading back to their campsite.

“Well that sure worked out!” Cinderace chirped, hands behind his head.

“We got lucky, is all,” Lucario chided.

“And I won’t deny that!”

As they neared the tent, Lucario’s gaze kept focusing in on Cinderace’s soft thighs and his sculpted ass. His cheeks began burning as he quietly uttered, “Listen…” Catching the hare’s attention, he said, “If you, uh… if you want some help sometime… just let me know.”

A smirk crept across his face as he leaned down to look into Lucario’s eyes. “If _I_ want help, huh?”

Lucario’s face tensed up, “L-look! It just wouldn’t be fair for me to not return the favor, after all that!”

“Aw, I’m just teasing you,” Cinderace replied, pulling him in. “I’ll be sure to remember that, then.” 

When finally in front of the tent, Lucario’s ears folded back as he said, “Sorry again for that other kiss.” Cinderace looked at him with a raised brow. “I know this was just a casual affair, but my instincts took over. I realize that’s no excuse, but—” 

In that moment, Cinderace cupped Lucario’s cheeks and gave another kiss on his lips. Pulling back and seeing his star-studded gaze, he chuckled and cooed, “There, now we’re even. Thanks for the great night.” He slowly opened the tent and stepped inside.

As Lucario remained frozen on the spot, he gently touched his lips as his heart continued to pound against his chest. He shook his head several times and drew in one deep breath before quietly stepping inside. Ash, Goh, and the other pokemon were sleeping soundly in the tent. While nearing his space inside, he peered over to Cinderace who looked back at him with an earnest smile before setting himself up to fall back asleep. He swallowed the lump in his throat and lied down. He peered over to the hare before rolling over to begin sleeping, a small smile creeping onto his lips.


End file.
